


The Style's and the Payne's

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Dada Liam, Daddy Harry, I think anyway..., Kid Fic, Kid Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't your normal family.</p><p>This isn't your normal story.</p><p>It's different </p><p>Because we're different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Style's and the Payne's

It was a rather pleasant sunny day in Holmes Chapel and Liam and Harry were sitting in their garden. Four year old Niall was sitting playing in the sand pit which Liam had made for him. He was singing along happily as he dug in the sand with a plastic spade.

 

"Li.." Harry bit his lip, he looked over at Niall and then at Harry again.

 

"What? You look like you're thinking" 

 

"I am a bit" Harry said. "I was thinking about Niall and....well do you think he gets lonely?"

 

"Lonely? Don't be daft baby, he's fine, he's with us all of the time how could he get lonely?" Liam reached and took hold of Harry's hand.

 

"I have been thinking, and I've thought about this a lot. Niall's four now, he's starting school in September and .....well I had a small enough family and it was amazing to be part of that but I would have probably liked a big family"

 

"Harry what are you saying?"

 

"I want us to have another baby" Harry said.

 

"Oh" Liam said.

 

"Oh? Is that what you're going to say about it?"

 

"I just didn't expect you to come out with that...that's all. Harold, after what happened with Niall, the surrogacy, I just don't know"

 

"No, I know that. I know it was a disaster that but I....was thinking about adoption Liam. There's so many babies born that people...well that people can't either cope with or afford or whatever. How about we give one of those little guys a loving home? And then a little brother or sister for Niall?" he smiled "it's not like we can't afford it and.....I want him to have a brother or sister Liam, it's important I think"

 

"Being an only child doesn't mean anything bad" Liam said.

 

"No, of course not but it's good for him to not be an only child. Liam please, can we just talk to the adoption agency..."

 

"I think sweetheart, we need to have a chat to our little man before we do anything. He's been the centre of attention here for four years baby. A new addition might not be as exciting for him as it would be for us"

 

"He'll love it" Harry smiled "so if I talk to him.....if we talk to him, can we consider this?" he grinned.

 

"We can consider this" Liam said.

 

"Oh Li yes!" Harry threw his arms around Liam and hugged him tight "I love you, so so much"

 

"I love you too" Harry said kissing his cheek "I'm going to start on dinner, can you help Niall get washed up please?"

 

"Yep" Harry nodded "Niall, bubs come on, time to go in and get washed for tea, Dada's cooking" he held his hand out. Niall got up and walked over to his Daddy and took his hand. "I want to have a bit of a talk with you about something bubs" he said.

 

"What Daddy?" Niall asked.

 

"Well" Harry lifted him up and carried him upstairs to get him cleaned up. "How would you feel about me and your Dada being Daddy and Dada to another little boy or girl?" he asked.

 

"But you're my Daddy and Dada!" Niall's face fell and he started to cry.

 

"Oh hey...hey no bubba I don't mean that we'll not be your Daddy and Dada any more. I just mean that you'll have a little brother or sister to play with, that would be nice wouldn't it? It wouldn't mean we'd love you any less. You know your Aunt Gemma? Well she's my big sister. It's cool being the little one too because you get looked after by your big brother"

 

"I'll be a big brother?" Niall asked.

 

"You will, and you'll be the best big brother ever" Harry smiled. "What do you think?"

 

"Yes! I want to be a big brother" Niall said.

 

"There we are then. Right then, into the bath kiddo, lets get this sand off you monkey" he ran Niall's bath and got him in it. He sat on the toilet seat while Niall splashed around in the bath playing with his rubber duck and boats. Niall chattered away to him happily and Harry talked back.

 

They sat eating their dinner which Liam had made and Niall was actually the first to bring up the baby subject.

 

"Daddy says I can be a big brother" Niall said.

 

"Oh did he now? And what do you think of that bubs?" Liam asked.

 

"I like it" Niall grinned and ate a mouthful of food and kicked his legs "can we get a baby tomorrow?" he asked.

 

"Oh not tomorrow Niall" Harry grinned "it doesn't work quite like that" he laughed. "But maybe soon ok?"

 

"Ok" Niall nodded and ate his dinner happily.

 

"Lovely dinner Li" Harry grinned.

 

"Lovely dinner Dada" Niall copied his Daddy.

 

"Thank you" Liam laughed "glad you both like it" he smiled. "So tomorrow Harry, you want to look into this for real? Look into adoption?"

 

"Yep" Harry nodded "I'd love to" he reached out and took Liam's hand "it would be amazing"

 

The boys went the next day to talk with the adoption agency based in Ealing. Niall was in nursery for the day. The boys talked through a lot and filled out a lot of forms. They were to be subjected to a home check and meet with various people before being accepted as adoptive parents. The whole process took quite a while, months in fact. It was a Thursday evening when they got the call, they were both watching an England game on the tv and Niall was tucked up in bed. Harry answered the house phone. It was rare anyone other than their parents called that line.After the call he came and sat down looking rather nervous.

 

"What is it?" Liam asked. "Baby are you ok?"

 

"Yeah- that was the agency. There's.....there's a little boy and, his Mam" he stopped, tears in his eyes.

 

"Hey" Liam took his hand "what is it sweetheart?"

"He um....his Mam" he shook his head "she died and...there....there's nobody else" he said "they...they said he...he can be....he can be ours"

 

"Oh Harry" Liam pulled him into his arms "oh sweetheart"

 

"How can good news be so heartbreaking at the same time" Harry sniffed against him "we....we can pick him up on Saturday, he's got to stay in hospital a few days, traumatic birth and all that" Harry sniffed "but we...we can bring him home and we can love him. We can can't we?" he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

 

"Yes we can" Liam nodded, tears springing into his own eyes "we sit down with Niall and talk him through this" he said "because even though he's excited, a new baby is a bit of a funny one on the elder kid" he smiled and rubbed Harry's arm. "But this..." he leant in and kissed Harry's "is going to be wonderful" he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and the pair kissed. The kissing grew more urgent and soon enough clothes were discarded and the boys were entwined on the sofa. Liam kissed down his neck, along his collar bone and trailed feather light kisses down his torso. Harry moaned softly as Liam started to kiss his inner thighs, Liam looked up and smiled as he took Harry into his mouth.

 

"Oh Christ.....Li" Harry groaned and put his head back as he felt the familiar warmth take over his body, he writhed and moaned as Liam licked and sucked and flicked his tongue over the his tip. He arched his back as he was brought closer to orgasm. Liam climbed back up and started to kiss Harry again he could taste the beer they'd drunk on his lovers hot damp lips and as tongues battled with one another Liam reached down and finished Harry off with some gentle strokes with his hand. "I love you" Harry whispered. "let me take you up to bed and show you how much"

 

"Deal" Liam grinned and took his hand and the two men went upstairs into their room and shut the door.

 

 Saturday arrived and two rather nervous lads went with an excitable Niall to the adoption centre. This was it, the day they met their new son. Harry held onto Niall's hand as they went in and sat down. Niall sat on Harry's lap holding onto TedTed.

 

Mary who was the social worker assigned to the adoption case came out carrying a tiny baby in her arms.

 

"Oh wow" Harry said "you forget how small....." he lifted Niall off his lap and stood up and  walked over to Mary. "he's ok?" he asked.

 

"He's fine" Mary smiled at him "7lbs and 6 oz of fine" the tiny baby lay in her arms, big round blue eyes looked back at him. The baby had a shock of light brown hair. "He's gorgeous, Li, Niall come see" he said. Liam lifted Niall up and they both looked at the baby.

 

"He's little" Niall said.

 

"He is, he's your little brother" Harry said.

 

"Do you have a name for him?" Mary asked.

 

"Yeah" Liam said "Lou....I don't know why, but we both liked it"  he said "I mean he'll be Louis like so he can decide when he's older but....but Lou is cute" he said. "He's really cute, may I?" he held his arms out.

 

"Of course you may" Mary handed him the baby.

 

"Hey Lou, I'm going to be your Daddy" he said "and this is your Dada, and this....this is your big brother Niall, he's going to look after you, aren't you Niall?"

 

"Yes" Niall nodded and smiled. "Can we go home now?" Niall asked, suddenly losing interest in the baby as most four year olds would.

 

"We can go home now" Harry laughed as he put Lou into the car seat carrier. The baby gurgled happily and the new family of four headed back to the house in Holmes Chapel.


End file.
